bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweled 2
Bejeweled 2 is the second game to be released in the Bejeweled series. Game modes There are eight modes total, and they are: Classic In this game, the player keeps on making matches to score points and to fill the bar at the bottom to complete the level. The game ends when no more moves can be made. Action In this game, it's like Classic, except the light in the bar will decrease every second. The player must make matches to add a few more seconds to the timer ( better moves give you more time ). The bar must be filled completely to complete a level. The game ends when the bar completely runs out of time. Puzzle The player is given 80 puzzles, which are sorted into sixteen planets, each with five puzzles. To complete, or solve a puzzle, all gems must be cleared. If no more moves can be made, the player is given the choice to reset the puzzle or undo some moves. Endless This game, as stated by the name, never ends and the player may play as long as he/she wants. Like Classic, the player makes matches to fill a bar at the bottom. Completing levels gives the player beautiful diamonds. Unlockable game modes With the four normal modes, there are another four unlockable modes, which can be accessed by clicking the Mystery Button at the bottom of the Main Menu screen. They are: Twilight This mode is unlocked when level 17 is completed in Classic mode. Its the same, but it is about 50% slower. As an added twist, every second move makes gems go upwards. Hyper This mode is unlocked when level 8 is completed in Action mode. Its the same, but it is four times faster than the original game speed. Cognito This mode is unlocked when Puzzle mode Is completed. It gives the player the 80 puzzles again, but every move will give points, and if hints are used, no points will be given. A level is five puzzles. If no more moves can be made, the player is given the option to either reset the puzzle, undo some moves, or click hint to go back to the last solvable state (points are still given after this action is made). Finity This mode is unlocked when level 280 is completed in Endless mode. This mode is the same as Endless mode, but rocks and bombs are incorporated into the game field. Points here are only rewarded and the level-up bar only increases with Power Gem/Hypercube detonations. Special Gems Two new features were added to the game, which were Special Gems. They were: *'Power Gems '''are created from a four-gem match. When it in turn is matched, it explodes in a 3x3 range. *'Hyper Cubes are created in a five-gem match. When it is swapped with an adjacent gem, regardless of color, it destroys all similar gems to the gem the player swapped with it. Two gems were added in the Puzzle and Finity modes. They are: *'''Rocks are inert and can only be destroyed by Hypercubes or Power Gems. *'''Bombs '''count down every move. When the counter reaches zero, it explodes like a Power Gem. Easter eggs Music The Music in Bejeweled is composed by Peter Hajba (Skaven). In Bejeweled 2 it exists as BeyondNetwork.mo3. It is possible to open this kind of file using Un4seen's XMplay. Tracklisting: (2) Bejeweled 2 Suite: *Beyond the Network *The Journey Begins *Rain of Lights *LightStorm *Sea of Amorphity *Masked Intentions *Routinoid *Tunnel Society v2.0 *A New Beginning *Silent Conquest *Schein *Choose and Contemplate *Breathing Love *Jewels of Denial (3) Bejeweled 2 Theme This Track Works Only In Main Menu (4) Intro (5) Unknown (6) Autonomus 2.0 This track is played on the loading screen and on the main menu screen after finishing Final Destination. (7) Final Destination (8) Unknown Trivia *Track (1) is very short (1.1 second) and does not contain sound). *Tracks (4), (5), and (8) are not heard in the game. *The unknown tracks and Final Destination are not included in the Bejeweled 2 Suite (MP3) folder. *When the player starts a game of Action or Puzzle, the music starts from 'A New Beginning'. *Final Destination is only played when the player warps to El Sol in Puzzle mode. Category:Video games Category:Bejeweled 2